How to marrying a Kappa
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: Claire tak tahu pasti bagaimana—dan kapan tepatnya—ia bisa jatuh hati pada sosok itu. Yang ia tahu, kupu-kupu sudah beterbangan saja di dalam perutnya dan betapa sering ia dilanda malarindu. "Untuk KFS November 2014"


_Claire tak tahu pasti bagaimana—dan kapan tepatnya—ia bisa jatuh hati pada sosok itu. Yang ia tahu, kupu-kupu sudah beterbangan saja di dalam perutnya dan betapa sering ia dilanda malarindu._

_._

_Siapakah sosok itu? Sosok yang dapat membutakan pandangan Claire dari semua pria selain dirinya? Se-bombastis apakah dia? Berapa kotakkah otot perut yang ia punya? _

_Kami, dari TV Mineral berencana untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut dengan menanyai bujangan di kota Mineral—yang sebenarnya patah hati ketika mengetahui Claire tak memilih satu pun dari mereka dan mereka bersikeras menyangkal hal itu—mereka pun memberikan gambaran tentang sosok ini dengan banyak versi, menurut pandangan masing-masing._

_._

"_Dia jauh dari kata tampan," ujar Kai tak menyembunyikan keheranannya ketika ditemui sedang galau di pantai dengan dalih sedang menjaga toko pantainya, "bahkan, tak ada satu pun bagian dari dirinya yang terlihat tampan. Bagaimana bisa Claire jatuh hati padanya? Apa gadis itu kena guna-guna?" _

_._

"_Uhuk," Dr. Trent terbatuk ketika diberi pertanyaan yang sama, ia kemudian berkomentar dari balik meja kerjanya, sambil meracik obat jenis baru—sepertinya ia melakukan hal itu agar bisa melupakan rasa kecewa dan patah hatinya—ia berkata, "sosok itu pasti tidak pintar. Pasti. Dan Claire yang memilihnya jauh lebih bodoh dari itu." Wajahnya tampak seram sembari terus menumbuk sesuatu yang lebih terlihat seperti makanan sapi yang dijual Barley._

_._

_Sedangkan Cliff ditemui di kediaman Duke dan Manna, ia pun diwawancarai sambil terus memotong dahan anggur di kebun Aja, "entahlah, kurasa Claire berhak untuk menyukai siapa pun dan dari jenis apapun juga. Aku tak berhak berkomentar akan hal itu." Kemudian Cliff menutupi kamera dengan telapak tangannya bak artis terkenal yang tak ingin terekspos._

_._

"_Dia tak punya uang. Pengangguran. Miskin. Dengan apa Claire akan ia hidupi nanti? Apa ia akan membiarkan Claire mencangkul hingga tua? Atau hanya selalu_ menghidangkan_ mentimun hingga tubuh gadis itu kekurangan gizi?" cerocos Won mengutarakan pendapatnya ketika sedang menggelar barang jualannya di rumah Zack. Dan dia berhasil membuat kami membeli apel yang luar biasa mahal, entah bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu._

_._

"_Aku bahkan tak tahu jika makhluk itu ada." Rick yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah pengrajin besi Seibara turut memberikan opininya sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. Kami mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat si tukang ayam ini._

"_Dan Claire tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada __**Kappa**__." Sambung Gray—ia sedang berada di sebelah Rick; membantu kakeknya memukul besi—dengan pelan dan ketus._

_._

_Sekian dari TV Mineral!_

.

How to marrying a Kappa

A Harvest Moon Fanfiction

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town by Natsume

-Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pengetikan fanfiksi ini-

.

* * *

Claire tak sadar bahwa ia menjadi buah bibir di kota Mineral (dia menonton tv hanya untuk melihat ramalan cuaca). Memang, ini bukan yang pertama kali—sebelumnya ia pernah digosipkan sebagai orang kaya yang _bankrupt _saat pertama kali datang, digosipkan memacari seluruh pria bujang kota Mineral, bahkan pernah juga dikatakan bahwa ia telah dilamar oleh seorang pria tua—tapi tetap saja jatuh cinta pada Kappa ini yang terheboh.

Akhirnya kebenaran dari berita itu sampai dengan jelas kepada Carter, ketika siang ini ia mendengar langsung dari mulut gadis petani itu atas pengakuan dosa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu ini dosa atau bukan ... Aku ingin menikahi Kappa." Dikatakan pengakuan dosa pun, Claire mengatakannya dengan nada ringan.

Sejenak Carter tertegun dibuatnya. Gosip yang beredar selama ini ternyata benar adanya (selayaknya gosip-gosip sebelumnya yang juga diakui oleh Claire sendiri di bilik pengakuan). Dengan menimbang-nimbang akhirnya ia berkata, "menikahi Kappa? Kau pasti sangat mencintainya, bukan? Jika aku boleh tahu bagaimana hal itu terjadi?"

Claire menghirup napas dalam sebelum mulai bercerita, "entahlah, sebenarnya aku tak tahu bagaimana tepatnya itu terjadi. Hanya saja waktu itu aku … atas saran Chef, aku melempar mentimun ke danau di gunung dan ia muncul. Kurasa ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Carter terbatuk di balik bilik pengakuan yang gelap itu. Baru kali ini dia mengetahui ada gadis—yang sangat cantik dan juga menarik—ingin menikahi Kappa—makhluk jejadian yang bahkan masih diragukan keeksistensiannya.

Claire bisa mendengar suara batuk itu dengan jelas dari tempat duduknya, "maaf, apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, tidak. Baiklah, Claire anakku, apa kau yakin akan perasaanmu?" Carter akhirnya lepas dari tersedaknya dengan susah payah—walau ini bukan pertama kali pengakuan dosa warga kota Mineral membuatnya tersedak.

Claire mengatupkan tangannya dan tersenyum sumringah, "Tentu saja! Aku tak pernah jatuh cinta seperti ini sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku dan setiap malam ia datang di mimpi-mimpiku dan itu indah sekali!"

Carter terbatuk sekali lagi, dan hanya Claire satu-satunya yang bisa membuat ia tersedak dua kali dalam satu pengakuan yang sama. 'Bukankah menyeramkan jika tiap hari tidurmu dihantui oleh Kappa?' pikirnya.

"_Well_, kurasa kau harus minum obat." Sahut Claire ketika mendengar kembali suara batuk milik Carter. Dan pendeta itu tak tahu akan menjawab apa lagi.

"Kurasa … Kappa akan mengerti perasaanmu padanya." Carter akhirnya mendukung perasaan gadis itu. Toh sepertinya cinta si gadis petani ini sudah _mandet_ di Kappa.

Terdengar hembusan napas lega dan suara lompatan kaki dari bilik sebelah tempat Claire berada ketika ia mendapat jawaban atas kegundahannya.

Carter terbatuk sekali lagi, namun kali ini bukan karena tersedak."Dewi Harvest mengatakan, 'ikuti hatimu.' Semoga berhasil, Anakku."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih si gadis pirang itu pun berlalu. Kakinya seolah menjadi ringan bak bulu dan hatinya semakin mantap untuk menikahi Kappa sang pujaan hati.

.

_How to marrying a Kappa_

.

Hari ini Claire datang lagi ke pondok para kurcaci. Semenjak Chef memberi tahu keberadaan Kappa dan Claire jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada makhluk itu, semakin sering saja si petani itu datang.

Chef—kurcaci berpakaian merah—menghembuskan napas berat. Claire datang setiap hari hanya untuk bercerita tentang Kappa, jarang sekali ia meminta bantuan para kurcaci untuk merawat kebunnya lagi dan itu membuat para kurcaci hampir mati bosan.

Bukannya ia tak suka pada kunjungan Claire, tapi Chef lebih suka Claire membiarkan mereka bermain dan bersuling di kebunnya yang luas, mengendarai anjing Claire yang diberi nama Zack—diambil dari nama artis favorit Claire tetapi ia tak menyangka akan ada orang dengan nama sama di kota itu—daripada mendengar keluh kesah cintanya yang tak karuan.

Hari ini Claire bercerita apa yang telah terjadi di bilik pengakuan. Para kurcaci mendengar sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Ketika Chef menuangkan teh pada cangkir milik Claire yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar daripada milik kurcaci lain, Claire sampai pada puncak kisahnya.

"Chef, aku sudah mantap untuk menikahi Kappa."

Tubuh kurcaci yang gemar memasak itu langsung limbung, hampir saja ia menumpahkan teh panas di dalam teko yang sedang ia pegang ke muka Timid di sebelahnya yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk.

"Claire, jangan bercanda dengan para 'penjaga', budum." Dia pun menaruh tekonya itu dengan hati-hati di atas meja.

Claire menggebrak meja sehingga membangunkan beberapa kurcaci yang tadi menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan hampir membuat teko kesayangan Chef berciuman dengan lantai.

"Demi Dewi Harvest! Aku mencintainya, Chef! Dan aku akan menikahinya!" suaranya pun meninggi, berkata dengan _nggak sante banget_.

Para kurcaci sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti apa itu cinta. Maksudnya, mereka tahu cinta itu perasaan mengasihi—seperti mengasihi dan menyayangi kebunmu dan binatang ternak—tak lebih dari itu. Dan mereka hanya tahu sedikit tentang apa itu 'menikah' karena sesekali mereka mengintip acara pernikahan yang ada di gereja.

Menikah berarti menyatukan dua orang yang saling mencintai dan tinggal bersama. Setidaknya itu kesimpulan yang mereka tangkap dan itu bisa dikatakan tak salah juga.

Staid si kurcaci bewarna biru gelap berkata, "Claire apa kau sudah tahu konsekuensi dari hal itu, budum?"

Claire menggeleng, "kekuatan cintaku akan melenyapkan segala keburukan yang akan terjadi." Jawab Claire dengan yakin dan Staid hanya menatapnya dengan mulut menganga.

"Sudahlah, Chef, beritahu saja dia cara menikahi Kappa, budum!" Pinta Nappy, ia berharap jika Claire diberitahu tentang hal itu maka mereka akan diberikan kebebasan lagi untuk bermain di kebun si pirang itu.

Menghela napas panjang—karena terbayang akan asyiknya bersuling di kebun si pirang—Chef beranjak dari meja makan menuju rak bukunya. Tangan kecilnya mencari-cari sesuatu yang terselip di antara buku-buku rapi yang tersusun di rak itu. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat duduknya semula dengan secarik kertas tua yang sudah menguning.

Kertas itu ia berikan ke tangan gadis itu. Claire membaca dalam hati isi kertas tersebut yang ternyata hanya berisikan beberapa baris dengan angka satu sampai lima.

_Syarat Menikahi Kappa Si Penjaga Danau_

_Jangan datang berkunjung terlalu sering, dia tak menyukainya._

_Dapatkan body-print salah satu dari enam ikan legendaris._

_Rawatlah ikan di kolam kebunmu dengan baik._

_Perbaiki rumahmu hingga memiliki tempat tidur double._

_Dapatkan Gem of Kappa._

Keseluruhannya tergolong syarat yang sangat aneh terutama poin terakhir. Kemudian iris biru milik Claire menangkap sebuah catatan kecil di bagian sudut kanan bawah kertas itu.

_p.s: Jika suatu saat kau benar-benar menikahi Kappa, jangan mengeluh dengan konsekuensinya. Kappa tidak suka manusia yang mengeluh._

Semakin terdengar aneh saja, namun Claire tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, yang penting sekarang dia sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan pasangan hidup masa depannya. Bulan madu ke Paris pun sudah masuk ke dalam rencananya.

Dengan ekstra hati-hati ia taruh kertas itu di dalam kantong ransel jingganya kemudian memeluk Chef dan berlalu pergi.

"Cinta mengerikan sekali, ya, budum." Aqua menyeruput tehnya, diiringi anggukan teman-temannya yang lain dan gelangan kepala heran dari Chef.

Kemudian dimulailah suka duka dari petualangan cinta Claire si gadis petani.

.

_How to marrying a Kappa_

.

_Jangan datang berkunjung terlalu sering, dia tak menyukainya._

Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika dilarang untuk bertemu dengan orang yang memenuhi hatimu? Itu yang dirasakan si gadis ini sekarang.

Bagai seorang kekasih yang dilarang oleh orang tua pujaan hatinya untuk bertemu. Rasanya hati Claire terkoyak-koyak seperti bantal yang robek dan mengeluarkan kapasnya. Perih. _Nyesek_. Galau. Lelah.

Padahal awalnya ia sangat menantikan hari panen mentimunnya. Setelah itu ia bisa membawa timun-timun itu ke gunung dan dilemparkan ke danau, kediaman kekasihnya.

Tapi kini ia harus sabar. Sabar jikalau dia memang ingin menunjukkan pada si pemilik hati bahwa cintanya murni bagai susu UHT.

Akhirnya ia mengalihkan pikirannya dengan minum-minum. Ia kemudian menjadi _partner in crime_ Karen si primadona kota dalam waktu singkat. Ketika mabuk, ia bercerita semua hal yang terjadi dengan jujur, bahkan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia pernah berciuman dengan Rick—teman tapi mesranya Karen—dan membuat Karen tertawa terbahak (karena saat itu si rompi ungu itu juga mabuk, karena kalau tidak, pasti Karen sudah membuat keributan dengan mencekik Claire).

Sampai akhirnya ia sadar keuangannya telah menipis dan ia juga harus membeli kasur untuk dua orang, Claire berubah kembali menjadi anak baik, dengan mengurangi frekuensi mabuknya yang lima kali seminggu hingga menjadi sekali seminggu—terkadang dua kali seminggu, jika Karen mengajaknya.

.

_Dapatkan body-print salah satu dari enam ikan legendaris._

Claire bersumpah 'mi apah', 'mi Dewi Harvest', dan demi semua barang yang harga jualnya tinggi, serta 'mi kaus kaki cayang' yang tak pernah ia cuci; ia benci memancing.

Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa duduk begitu sabar menunggu ikan memakan umpanmu? Sungguh bukan pekerjaan yang tepat bagi dirinya yang terkenal dengan kehebohan dan keributan ala anak gaul.

Claire salto di atas kasurnya, berharap otaknya ikut terputar sehingga ia dapat menemukan akal untuk mengatasi hal ini. Dia tak sadar bahwa dengan melakukan hal itu, otaknya kini sudah resmi di_transfer_ ke dengkul.

Tiba-tiba, seolah-olah ia telah mendapatkan ilham(ilmu hitam), ia melompat dari kasur dan bergegas beranjak dari rumahnya menuju kediaman Zack.

Won mendapatinya 50 menit setelah itu dengan rambut berantakan bak terkena terpaan angin kencang. Sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, Claire mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak untuk digunakan pesta minum di bar Doug setiap hari selama setahun.

"Berikan aku sebuah _print_-_body_ ikan legendaris jenis apa pun. Akan kubeli vas bungamu jika barangnya sudah kudapatkan besok pagi."

Esoknya, Claire menemukan sebuah gulungan kertas besar di kotak suratnya, beserta sebuah amplop pink yang berisi banyak uang dan secarik kertas 'Aku tak butuh uangmu, maupun kau membeli vas bunga milikku, bagaimana kalau diganti dengan sebuah makan malam yang romantis?'

Claire mencibir ketika ternyata uang yang dikembalikan Won tidak sampai sepertiga dari yang ia berikan kemarin, kemudian ia membuang surat itu ke perapian tanpa perasaan.

.

_Rawatlah ikan di kolam kebunmu dengan baik._

Hari ini Claire ke perpustakaan. Dia berniat meminjam beberapa buku tentang teknik budidaya ikan cupang.

Dan ia bertemu Gray di sana. Ragu-ragu pria itu menyapa Claire dan dibalas senyum singkat yang membuat pria bertopi UMA itu hampir jatuh pingsan bahagia jika tak ada pacarnya, Mary di belakang meja pustakawan.

Claire merasa sudah cukup dengan tiga buku yang ia pilih. Ditentengnya buku itu ke meja Mary dan gadis berkacamata itu menandai buku-buku tersebut dengan sebuah stempel bulat.

"Seminggu Claire, bukan sebulan." Kata gadis itu pelan. Terakhir Claire meminjam, ia baru mengembalikannya ketika dendanya bisa membeli sebuah rak baru untuk perpustakaan, tapi karena ia berteman dengan Mary, gadis itu pun memberikan potongan 100% karena bukunya tak rusak (seolah tak perah dibaca, atau memang tak pernah).

"Iya Mary, aku tak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan bukumu lagi di tambang mineral," balas Claire seraya melenggang pergi, sepertinya itulah yang terjadi pada buku yang ia pinjam terakhir kali.

.

_Perbaiki rumahmu hingga memiliki tempat tidur double._

Uangnya habis setelah membeli kayu—menurutnya terlalu membuang waktu dan tenaga dengan mengapak tunggul pohon di hutan—serta ongkos membayar Gotz untuk memperbaiki rumah.

Uang yang tersisa di dompetnya kini bahkan tak cukup untuk membeli sekantung bibit _turnip_.

Akhirnya ia membanting tulang untuk membeli tempat tidur _double_. Tiga kali dalam sehari menggali Spring Mine, menanam sebanyak mungkin kubis, nanas atau apapun yang harganya mahal saat itu, dan bahkan dia tak memakai jasa para kurcaci karena tak sanggup membelikan mereka tepung terigu untuk upah mereka.

Akibatnya, sudah tiga kali dalam seminggu ini dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit—sepertinya Gotz yang membawanya, entahlah masih misteri bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Claire yang tergeletak di lantai ke-sepuluh tambang Spring—dan tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kaulakukan, Claire?"

Trent bertanya tepat di depan muka pucat gadis itu. Claire meniup poninya yang menutupi wajah pucatnya agar bisa lebih jelas melihat muka sang dokter, "bukan urusanmu. Hei, ayolah, aku pasien di sini, setidaknya bisakah kau tidak bertanya pada pasien yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya?" Claire membalik tubuhnya menghadap tembok rumah sakit sambil bergumam kesal.

"Kau bodoh, Claire. Padahal aku begitu mencintaimu."

Dokter meninggalkan pasiennya itu seorang diri dengan perasaan kesal dan kecewa. Claire bertaruh dalam hati cinta padanya tak sebesar cinta _si dokter freak_ itu pada jamur beracun.

Sedangkan Elli—yang secara tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan itu, karena memang dua orang bodoh itu berbicara dengan nada tinggi—memekik senang dan meloncat-loncat di dalam hati membayangkan Trent dan dia akhirnya akan jadi selamanya.

Dan ketika esoknya Claire pulang dari rumah sakit dan menonton _tv_ _shopping_, ia harus gigit jari lagi karena minggu ini uangnya harus dipakai untuk membeli kulkas.

.

_Dapatkan Gem of Kappa._

Dahi Claire berkerut dan otaknya (yang sudah mengeras, Claire yang mengatakan hal bodoh itu) terasa berdenyut di dalam tulang tengkoraknya.

Walau pagi ini setelah akhirnya terjadi pergantian musim semi yang indah (bagi Claire, tidak bagi para bujangan kota) ke musim panas yang pasti akan lebih menyenangkan (lagi-lagi menurut Claire) dan tadi pagi ia menemukan Zack di depan rumah datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan kasur _double_-nya, dahinya tetap berkerut ketika membaca syarat terakhir.

"Benda sialan apa itu, Gem of Kappa?"

.

_How to marrying a Kappa_

.

Ini adalah pemandangan yang langka sekali ketika ada kurcaci yang berjalan sendirian ke tengah gunung. Kaki-kakinya bergerak sangat cepat, tampak jelas ia sedang bergegas.

Chef—nama kurcaci itu—juga bukannya ingin berjalan sendirian. Ia tentu akan merasa lebih aman jika bersama-sama, setidaknya merasa bisa menakut-nakuti ular gunung, bukannya ditakut-takuti seperti yang pernah ia alami.

Tapi ini bukannya saat yang tepat untuk takut pada ular gunung, tidak juga pada monyet gunung yang tengah menatapnya dari atas pohon, tidak, tidak, ini sangat jauh lebih penting dari itu.

Akhirnya kaki kecil itu berhasil membawanya ke depan danau gunung, dengan setengah berteriak ia memanggil Kappa dan tak lama sosok hijau itu muncul dari dalam air.

"… Chef! Sudah lama sekali—"

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk bermain, budum!" Chef membentak Kappa kesal, "kau ingat gadis bernama Claire, budum?"

"…."

"Demi Dewi Harvest! Yang pirang itu!"

Kemudian Kappa mengangguk sedikit, "… aku senang dia tak pernah datang menggangguku lagi."

Chef mendesah pelan sebelum berkata, "dia sudah memenuhi empat dari lima syarat untuk bisa menikahimu, budum."

"…."

"Berkomentarlah sedikit! Dan kau harus katakan hal yang sebenarnya padanya, budum!" Chef melonjak-lonjak di tepian kolam frustasi.

"… aku tak bisa,"

"Apa karena kau mecintainya juga?"

Kappa menjawabnya dengan menghilang dari pandangan Chef dan kurcaci itu hanya bisa berdoa pada Dewi Harvest untuk kebahagiaan masa depan Claire dari tepi danau.

.

_How to marrying a Kappa_

.

Gem of Kappa masih belum bisa dia temukan.

Dari yang dia dengar dari para kurcaci ia harus mengumpulkan sembilan 'bola suci' atau semacamnya untuk membuat Gem of Kappa. 'Dan bola gila itu lebih banyak dari Dragon Ball.' Keluh Claire.

Kesembilan bola itu tersebar di lantai-lantai tambang Winter Mine. Claire rasa inilah akhir dari perjalanan kisah cintanya, tapi berpikir bahwa ia telah sampai sejauh ini membuatnya tak bisa menyerah begitu saja.

Setiap hari di musim dingin ia menyusuri satu per satu lantai di tambang Winter dengan sabar, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan 'bola sakti' (atau semacamnya) untuk pertama kali di lantai 20 di pencarian hari ke-5 dan Claire menjadikan bola itu sebagai jimat motivasinya.

Secara ajaib (sejujurnya bukan _secara_ _ajaib_, ia harus pingsan dan keluar-masuk rumah sakit ratusan kali hingga bosan dan berencana ingin meracuni dia saja) ia bisa mendapatkan Gem of Kappa dalam kurun waktu satu tahun (ia berhasil di musim dingin tahun depannya). Tapi semua itu bukan masalah lagi karena kini, kini ia siap menikahi Kappa!

.

_How to marrying a Kappa_

.

Ia memakai _overall_ berwarna pink hari ini—_overall_ yang hanya ia gunakan di saat-saat tertentu seperti festival dan sebagainya—serta sebuah bulu biru yang ia beli pagi ini dengan berteriak-teriak di depan rumah Jeff agar diizinkan masuk pada pukul 6.30 (tiga puluh menit setelah ia membaca surat dari _supermarket_ bahwa mereka menjual bulu biru).

Jantungnya berdetak cepat tak karuan dan bibirnya tak bisa berhenti untuk sekejap saja tak tersenyum. Kaki-kakinya berusaha membopong dirinya dengan cara yang menurutnya paling anggun sedunia. Ia ingin semuanya berjalan sempurna, dan hanya satu langkah lagi untuk menjadi sempurna.

Claire mengangkat bulu birunya di depan danau dan Kappa pun muncul dari dalam air.

Bibir Claire tertarik hingga ke telinga, memberikan senyum yang menurutnya paling menawan—harusnya dia memberikan senyum manis, tapi karena terlalu bersemangat dia malah terlihat menyeramkan.

"… Aku akan menikahimu. Jangan pernah kembali."

Jawaban dari Kappa—yang bahkan hanya terdiri dari dua kalimat dan sangat jauh dari gambaran romantis—itu membuat Claire berteriak senang. Seminggu lagi ia akan resmi jadi Mrs. Kappa dan mereka akan bahagia selamanya! Selamanya! Selamanya!

.

_How to marrying a Kappa_

.

Bukannya Kappa tak ingin mengatakan rahasia yang dikatan Chef hari itu. Tepatnya ia _tak _bisa. Chef memang benar, entah bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta pada si petani.

Walau harusnya para _guardian_ tak akan bisa merasakan cinta karena memang mereka tak memiliki perasaan, tetapi mungkin cinta Claire sudah mengubah hal itu, namun tetap saja cinta itu tak cukup untuk mengubah takdirnya.

Ia merasa, karena Claire sangat mencintainya, maka gadis itu pasti akan mengerti ketika sudah tiba waktunya ia menyampaikan hal itu.

.

_How to marrying a Kappa_

.

Bunga Moon Drop dan bunga Toy bermekaran berselang-seling di setiap sudut kota dengan indahnya. Jangkrik dan serangga lainnya pun muncul dari tempat persembunyian musim dingin mereka.

Musim semi selalu datang dengan membawa keindahan serta kehangatan. Dan musim semi kali ini merupakan yang paling bersejarah dalam kehidupan Claire.

Hari ini gereja kota Mineral tak dibuka untuk umum. Pernikahan kecil si petani dan Kappa sedang dilaksanakan di dalam sana. Pernikahan Claire dan 'guardian' danau yang hanya dihadiri oleh para kurcaci dan Carter selaku pendeta. Si mempelai pria yang meminta untuk tak mengundang satu pun penduduk kota karena makhluk itu benar-benar benci keramaian.

Claire mengenakan gaun putih yang begitu indah dan sebuah bando putih bebentuk pita besar menghiasi mahkota pirangnya, sedangkan sang mempelai pria tetap tampil apa adanya dan menurut Claire ia sangat tampan seperti biasa.

Carter tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget sekaligus kagumnya karena Claire berhasil mendapatkan hati Kappa dan membuat makhuk itu menikahinya hari ini. Hingga pernyataan polos meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, "siapa sangka kau bisa menikahi sesosok Kappa?"

Sepertinya karena begitu heran dan terpesonanya Carter, ia sampai lupa mempersilakan kedua pengantin itu berciuman untuk yang pertama kali, atau ia memang sengaja melakukan hal itu karena akan menjadi pemandangan mengerikan hingga membuat judul ftv malam kamis 'Si Cantik yang Dicium Kappa, Sang Suami'.

Chef, mewakili kurcaci lain bersorak mendoakan kebahagian Kappa dan Claire, setelah upacara singkat itu selesai, kedua makhluk berbahagia itu pun pulang menuju sangkar cinta mereka.

.

_How to marrying a Kappa_

.

Baru saja Claire selesai mengganti baju pengantin (yang ia pinjam dari Sasha) dengan _overall_ biru, kalimat Kappa membuatnya tersedak air ludah sendiri. Wajah Kappa yang tanpa ekspresi tampak sedih ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"… Aku harus hidup di air … sampai jumpa."

Claire menggosok mata dan menepuk-nepuk telinganya. Barusan ia melihat Kappa menghilang tepat saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan Claire untuk berbicara. Kalau bisa seperti yang terjadi di dalam komik-komik, mungkin kini dagu Claire sudah jatuh dengan cantiknya menyentuh lantai.

Angan-angannya tentang kehidupan penuh cinta antara dia dan Kappa (terlebih angan-angan bulan madu ke Paris) musnah begitu saja. Lagi-lagi dua kalimat Kappa mengubah seluruh hidupnya.

Kebahagiaannya kini berubah menjadi rasa bingung dan tak percaya. Claire tak tahu ia harus berkomentar apa, semuanya benar-benar terjadi begitu saja dalam sekejap mata. Ia pun terduduk di dekat meja makan.

"Aku _rapopo_,"

.

**End.**

.

**Bonus scene**

"Claire, kudengar kau menikah dengan Kappa? Ewww, hahahaha itu lelucon terlucu yang pernah kudengar! Kenapa tak mengundangku? Kita teman 'kan? Sialan kau!" Karen menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya sambil tertawa-tawa keras. Pipinya bersemu merah, sebagai akibat meminum fermentasi anggur yang merubahnya kini bak orang setangah waras.

"Hahahaha Karen, kau _ngomong_ apa? Mana ada makhluk yang bernama Kappa, itu mitos! Mitos! Dasar bodoh!" Claire—yang juga mabuk. berat—membalas tepukan pundaknya Karen dengan lebih ekspresif.

Sedangkan Ann hanya bisa pasrah melihat kedua sahabat itu mabuk di barnya.

Dipastikan beberapa hari lagi Claire akan mendatangi rumah para kurcaci dan merengek-rengek meminta 'bagaimana cara bercerai dengan Kappa'.

.

April 2014 (published Augustus 2014)

Gmo


End file.
